Diskussion:Leia Organa Solo
Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November 2006 (bestanden) *'Pro:' Eine starke Frau, ein starker Artikel! Leia ist eine DER Frauen im SF überhaupt und der Artikel gibt ihren facettenreichen Charakter in allen Aspekten wieder. Die Prinzessin, die Senatorin, die Kämpferin, allein das Lesen des Artikels macht Spaß und neugierig auf mehr. Super recherchiert! Jade-Skywalker 14:24, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' Auf jeden Fall! Ich bin ein absoluter Fan von Little Anis Artikeln über die "Großen Drei" und freue mich darüber, dass die wichtigsten Charaktere des SW-Universums so hervorragende und repräsentative Artikel bekommen haben! RC-9393 14:26, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro:'--Yoda41 21:00, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' Grandios wie der Luke-Artikel und ebenfalls absolut würdig! Premia Admin 01:04, 11. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' Dasselbe wie bei ihrem Bruder! Ben Kenobi 18:19, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' Klasse Artikel - unbedingt exzellent! Locutus21 18:54, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro' Ich schließe mich da Locutus21 an. RC-1313 "EXO" 20:04, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Dieser Artikel wurde mit sieben Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme zu einem exzellenten Artikel ausgezeichnet. Die Abstimmung ist beendet. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:05, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) Senatorin *Weiß man, mit welchem Alter Leia Senatorin wurde? --Bel Iblis 14:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *ich glaub das in Palpatines Auge Leia ingedanken sagt das sie 18 war.--62.143.176.46 17:42, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) **Das war ich hap vergessen mich anzumelden--NOM ANOR 17:42, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Leia und die Macht Leia ist doch eine Jedi oder? Sie ist jedenfalls im Beditz eines Lichtschwertes, das meiner Meinung eine rote Klinge hat. Ich erschliesse die Klingenfarbe aus folgendem Satz Es warf ein rotes Licht in das Gesicht des Keeramak Seite 398 Zeile 2 Buch as Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 16 Der verschollene Planet. Sollte man das nicht in den Artikel übernehmen? Boba 22:38, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Leia? Jedi?? hast du auch bilder dazu?? ?? :Das einzig mir bekannte Bild von Leia mit Lichschwert ist das hier. Admiral Ackbar 00:26, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bild:Beldorian Leia Duel TEC.jpg ::In "Das dunkle Imperium" bekommt sie auch von Vima-Da-Boda ein Lichtschwert und kämpft. Zwar nicht lange aber sie tut es und sie bezeichnet sich meines Erachtens selber als Jedi. Sie kann in das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Band 1 auch die Macht spüren usw. Eigendlich ist sie eine Jedi. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:39, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Seit der Dark Nest Reihe ist Leia eine Jedi-Ritterin und agiert in Legacy of the Force nicht etwa als Botschafterin sondern als Jedi und hat deshalb auch ihr eigenes Lichtschwert. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 00:46, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Außerdem löst sie sich in Palpatines Auge von ihrem Körper und das wird ausdrüklichst als jeditechnik bezeichnet und am ende des buches benutzt sie einige auf der macht basierende spielsachen.--NOM ANOR 17:48, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hat Leia eigentlich ein rotes oder blaues Lichtschwert? Bei diesem Bild http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Lando-Leia-Han.jpg hat sie ein rotes Schwert und in Büchern wird ihre Klinge auch als rot bezeichnet. Allerdings ist ihr Lichtschwert auf dem http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Die_verborgene_Königin_(Cover).jpg Cover von Die verborgene Königin blau... Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 14:45, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Am Ende von Der Schwarmkrieg nimmt Saba Leia ihr Lichtschwert ab, da diese sich ein neues kostruieren sollt. Dass würde den Farbwechsel erklären. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:29, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Leia's Name Hallo also auf der englischen Seiter Wookiepedia steht Leia's Name folgendermaßen: Leia Organa Solo (born Leia Amidala Skywalker)wäre gut wenn ihr das auch einbringen könntet. :Der Name ist erstens Falsch, richtig wäre "Leia Naberrie Skywalker" und zweitesn nahezu bedeutungslos, da sie direkt nach der Geburt adoptiert wurde und diesen Namen nie offiziell hatte. Und alles wichtige dazu steht schon in der Einleitung des Artikels. MfG - Cody 18:25, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Außerdem fehlt eine offizielle Quelle, die bestätigt, dass Leia den Namen ihrer Eltern angenommen hatte. Auch wenn es logisch erscheint, gehen wir nicht nach der Logik – die in diesem Fall Spekulation wäre – sondern richten uns nach dem, was offizielle Quellen berichten. Und bisher ist uns nicht bekannt, dass Leia irgendwo, so genannt wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:08, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Außerdem wäre der Name "Leia Naberrie Skywalker Organa Solo" ein bisschen zu lang, oder? ;-) Hyperactive Clone 17:15, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ihre Mutter Sie sagt in Episode VI, dass sie sich schwach daran erinnern kann, das ihre Mutter wunderschön war. Wie soll sie sich daran erinnern, wenn diese bei Leias Geburt starb? Wolf :Jedi-Gedächtniss? Kindheitsphantasien? Wäre verschiedenes möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:13, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Abwahl August 2008 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 28. Juli bis zum 11. August.2008 * : Was ist nur los mit euch? Hier ist es der gleiche mist, der Artikel ist gut und schön geschrieben. Wieder das gleiche wie bei Luke Skywalker. Es wird gesagt das dies und das fehlt aber warum fügt man es nicht ein? Stellt solche Artikel doch unter UC und wählt sie nicht gleich ab. --DHK 15:13, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass da eine Menge fehlt oder? Nur weil es eine der "Großen Drei" ist, heißt dass doch nicht, dass sie einen Freifahrtsschein bekommen. Zudem ist das schon eine ganze Menge, die hier fehlt und nicht jeder kann mal eben zehn Bücher aus dem Ärmel zaubern und sie ergänzen. Jaina 15:17, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :behalten, diese abwahlen ind doch sinnlos.--Yoda41 Admin 19:51, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Lustiges Argument wenn man bedenkt, dass die Abwahlen von euch Admins eingeführt wurden. Jaina 20:08, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich stimme Yoda41 zu. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:00, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Heiliger Klingone 14:44, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und wichtige Beziehungen sind für Exzellente Artikel im Personenbereich ein absolutes Muss, besonders bei Leia, Luke & Co. Über NJO kann ich da aber nicht viel sagen, da ich gerade erst bei Band 2 bin. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:19, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Keine falsche Scheu, die Kritik ist berechtigt. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme den genannten Kritikpunkten zu: Die Exzellentwahlen wären meiner Ansicht nach nur eine Farce, wenn wir von neu aufgestellten Artikeln (über Personen) verlangen, dass sie einen Persönlichkeits- und Fähigkeitsteil besitzen und die "alt eingesessenen" Exzellenten auf "Status Quo" belassen. 09:32, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Die drei dürfen einfach keinen Extraschein für Exzellent haben! --Benji321 16:23, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Tut mir jetzt iwie leid für Ani, der damals diese drei Artikel geschrieben hat, aber bei Unvollständigkeit und fehlender Persönlichkeit kann ich einfach kein Pro geben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:36, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Es fehlen Infos aus mehreren Quellen, Persönlichkeit fehlt ganz. Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich den oben genannten Argumenten an.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:43, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Jaina arbeitet immer wieder daran, die fehlenden Inhalte beizeiten zu ergänzen, und arbeitet vor allem mit NJO und Dark Nest. Wenn sie damit fertig ist, sollte der Artikel natürlich sofort wieder seinen alten Status zurückerhalten, doch nun sind die Lücken wirklich zu groß, als dass die Dame den Stern weiter behalten darf. 'Bel Iblis''' 19:58, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich den Artikel hier eingestelt habe, entscheide ich mich für Neutral. Persönlich empfinde ich den Artikel zwar als gut formuliert, aber die Inhalte der halben Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter- und der kompletten Dunkles Nest- und Wächter der Macht-Reihe fehlen (auch wenn LotF aufgrund der Übersetzungsrate im Moment natürlich kein Muss ist). Das ist für einen Artikeö über einen Hauptcharakter kein Zustand!--Daritha (Senat) 15:00, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST)